


Time Won’t Stop Another Setting Sun

by Everyendlessword (Matterofhope)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Feelings, Hal Emmerich - Freeform, M/M, Otacon - Freeform, References to 2001: A Space Odyssey, Sunny Emmerich - Freeform, Talk about character Death, just hal and dave talking, keeping snakes legend alive, major spoilers for mgs4, maybe slight angst?, old snake - Freeform, solid snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Everyendlessword
Summary: "They’re calling you a hero.” Hal says.Dave scoffed. “When do you think they’ll finally stop doing that?”{or, Hal watches Dave’s slow demise. While reflecting on what Dave has for him, for the world, and him and the world gave back.}
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Time Won’t Stop Another Setting Sun

Utter quietness stood in the nomad. Only Dave and Hal’s breathing could be heard. The chickens were quiet, Sunny was upstairs sleeping, no one after them; it was almost peaceful. 

  
  


“What do you think of going to another doctor’s appointment?” Hal rolled back in his computer chair. “Maybe this Tuesday?” 

“Tuesday?” Dave looked up at him. “Hal, not again.” 

“You never know.” Hal looked back at the computer screen, hoping Dave would agree to it. “Maybe it could be the one.” 

“Hal…” Dave stood up, walking over to where he was sitting. Hal must have not heard him stand up. 

Hal suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at it, seeing an aged hand resting on his sweater. 

“This has to happen.” Dave’s voice was a lot closer now. “it’s been written into my genes since the day I was born.” 

“I know.” Hal whispered. “It’s just unfair.”

“Everything in my life has felt that way.” Dave dropped his hand, letting it slide down; down, and off Hal’s arm. “So why let it stop now?” 

“And yet you never complain.” Hal looked up at him. “Not _once_...How’s that?” 

“I see no point.” Dave shot back, he turned to walk back to where he was seated previously. “What’s it going to do? It won’t change anything. It won’t change my fate.”

Hal chuckled. “Who sounds like a computer now?”

Hal couldn’t see it, but Dave’s lips turned upwards to something that resembled a smile. 

“Fate…” Hal muttered. “I wouldn’t have taken you to be a believer in that.”

Hal then thought about what _he_ believed in _._

What has science done? what has it really accomplished? Other than destroying a man’s chance to live. 

“Science hasn’t brought anything good to the world hasn’t it…” Hal clasped his fingers together. 

“Why say that for?” Dave looked around for a smoke. 

“It’s nothing.” 

  
  


~ 

Hal had wished those scientists never made him this way; they designed him to only last so long. To serve his purpose and then be discarded - like some toy. 

But looking at Dave _now._.. Hal is thankful that he was even here at all. 

~

_“I don’t wanna be hooked up to machines and going to doctor’s visits left and right, that’s not how I wanna spend my last days living.”_

~

Snake was content with dying. He seemed to welcome death with a scowl. During his final mission, his exterior was the image of a fearless man. In reality, he was facing a slow demise. If his death came sooner than expected - or if he died on the mission - then at least he died fighting for what he believed in. 

_“It’s like what Frank said before he died. We’re not tools of the government, or anyone else. Fighting was the only thing he was good at...but at least he always fought for what he believed in._

_Thanks to you Otacon, I’ve remained true to those words, and I’m content with that.”_

~

See - that’s the one thing that was promised in life. Death.

Not happiness, not any happy ending, that’s not what Snake got. Although it’s what he deserved. Life was rarely so fair, rarely so giving. 

For all Snake did for the world. The world showed him no mercy back. 

Yet, he never complained, he didn’t curse the earth or the people in it. Instead, he fought for the future of the world until his last days. 

~

“They’re calling you a hero.” Hal looked at an article on his laptop. 

Dave scoffed. “When do you think they’ll finally stop doing that?” 

“Possibly never.” Hal stood up. “You’ll go down in history as a legend.” 

“A legend is only a myth, passed on by person to person.” 

“That it is. But _it is_ kept alive by the people who pass on those stories right?” Hal shut his laptop, picking it up. “Well, I’m keeping your story alive. You’ll just have to deal with it Mr. Legendary Solid Snake.” 

Dave chuckled a little at Hal's words once he was out of sight. 

~

Snake - no, _Dave_ had taught him so many things about perseverance, love, and bravery. He didn’t make Hal a better person, no one can do that, but he motivated Hal to _want_ to change. 

~

When Dave got back from his mission after he finally put an end to Liquid’s insurrection. Hal held him close, whispering a ‘thank you’ in his ear. Hal wasnt sure what he was saying thank you for exactly. There were too many things that David did to be thankful for. 

~

Dave never told him, but it was the most loved he had felt. The past nine years were also the most he ever felt alive.

After everything he had experienced...Hal showed him more compassion than anyone else ever had. 

~

_“In the end, Snake thanked me, but I was the thankful one.”_

~

When Hal had met Snake back in Shadow Moses, something about him, his words, his tone, maybe his piercing gaze, had made him question what he was doing.

Hal quickly realized he needed to atone for his sins and do something right for once. He didn’t wanna be a bystander any longer. 

He wasn’t sure how he could change the world, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to try. 

So for the next nine years, Dave kept Hal going. 

And if Dave was being honest…

Hal kept him going too. 

~ 

“Uncle Hal…” Sunny looked up at him. “Why didn’t you cry at Snake’s funeral?” 

As Hal crouched down to her level, he wondered how could he answer such a question? 

He looked at the picture on the mantle, it was the one few pictures he had of Dave. 

37 years old, in the Navy SEAL get up. He had taken it as a joke with a disposable camera, but Dave ended up looking nice in it. So he kept it. 

Hal looked back at Sunny, her big brown eyes sparkled as she waited for an answer.

“I just want him to be happy.” He said. “And if that means him finally getting to rest, then I'm okay with that.” 

“You said he lived a hard life, r-right?”

Hal nodded. “Yeah, he did.”

“So...it’s okay that he’s resting now?” She asked. 

“Of course it's okay.” 

Sunny thought for a moment. “Will we ever see him again?”

“One day we will.” Hal tried giving her a smile. “I’m sure of it.” 

~ 

“I think it’s time for me to look for a new path in life.” 

“A new path?”

“A new purpose.” 

“Will you find it?” 

“I’ll find it….I _know_ I’ll find it.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when I'm sad about Snake's death at 12 in the morning. 
> 
>   
> Thanks for reading *finger guns*


End file.
